


Christmas Dress

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry's musing on Christmas attire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dress

Larry walked into the office and cringed when he heard Bert and Anita having yet another go-around. Bert's enthusiasm for the holidays and wanting every on to dress in the "spirit" and use Christmas themed mugs.  He knew Anita did it to bug Bert but he also knew she wasn't fond of the holiday itself.

Now him, he didn't mind Christmas or any other holiday for that matter.  In fact, he looked forward to wearing all the Christmas ties he owned. Today's was midnight blue with little snowman all over it.  He couldn't wait to see the look on Anita's face when she saw it.


End file.
